GW17 - Space & Time
by CapAleran2
Summary: [Gajevy Week 2017] Is it a dream? Or is it all impossibly real... With a destiny far greater than any known confines, Levy is hurled into a vast universe only she has the power to save. Prompts based off songs, which are the one shot titles. The entire GW17 series themed to 'Galaxy' by Nine Lashes.
1. GW17 - Space and Time

[ ** _Gajevy Week 2017_** ] Is it a dream? Or is it all impossibly real... With a destiny far greater than any known confines, Levy is hurled into a vast universe only she has the power to save. _Prompts based off songs, which are the one shot titles. The entire GW17 series themed to 'Galaxy' by Nine Lashes._

*I do not own any of the pictures or other media.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **GW17** FLIGHT COUNTDOWN

7 | _Let It Die (The Maniac Agenda remix)_ \- Starset

6 | _Starlight -_ Starset

5 | _Hologram_ \- Crown The Empire

4 | _Kryptonite_ \- 3 Doors Down

3 | _Radioactive_ \- Imagine Dragons

2 | _Searchlights_ \- Falling Up

1 | _Supermassive Blackhole_ \- MUSE

* * *

 **Galaxy**

Nine Lashes

 _Ascend_ (2016)

There's something growing inside  
It's pushing out of my mind  
A simple thought taking over every part of me  
What if our days run short?  
Time is so hard to ignore  
When waiting for the sound

I'm as ready for the journey now as I'll ever be  
I've been waiting for my love to come and rescue me

Let's get carried away  
And find ourselves where we want to be  
Let's get carried away  
And find our way to the galaxy  
Follow the mystery

My heart is pounding inside  
There's not a day I'd rewind  
Though trouble came, it made a way for me to be with You  
And now my days run short  
I've let my time run its course  
Been waiting for the sound

I'm as ready for the journey now as I'll ever be  
I've been waiting for my love to come and rescue me

Let's get carried away  
And find ourselves where we want to be  
Let's get carried away  
And find our way to the galaxy  
Follow the mystery

And my heart felt the melody  
And it's pulsing inside of me  
When the day's done with gravity  
I will join you in the galaxy  
I will join you in the galaxy  
I will join you in the galaxy

Let's get carried away  
And find ourselves where we want to be  
Let's get carried away  
And find our way to the galaxy  
Follow the mystery


	2. Supermassive Blackhole

_Is it a dream? Or is it all impossibly real..._

 _With a destiny far greater than any known confines, Levy is hurled into a vast universe only she has the power to save._

I do not own any of the pictures or other media.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Space and Time:**

#1 - _Supermassive Black Hole_

A blank page. A fresh start.

Levy's lips pulled at the corners as she gazed around at the empty living room. Her hands on her hips, she immediately began to picture how the furniture would be arranged once the movers steadily unloaded the small u-haul truck. She had no idea how the next few months would play out, only knowing that the job offer had required her to relocate, and that in itself would take time for her to adjust.

She indicated to areas as the workers came through with her possessions, Levy herself carrying some smaller boxes, showing them where they could set the large pieces. After a few hours, everything had been unloaded, she was alone. Sitting on the kitchen counter and swinging her legs, Levy ate her delivered pizza. The break from arranging the furniture gave her time to think. Her free hand came up to her chest where her necklace hung, her fingers absentmindedly rubbing the round, gold locket.

The evening hours began to creep up on her and she had yet to start unpacking. Deciding to start in her bedroom, Levy made quick work of making up her bed, complete with an extra pillow and her stuffed dragon. She was surprised by her vigor at the time of night after the long day and dove into the box beside her desk.

It was full of her books. Looking around, she saw that the movers had placed her smaller book shelves in the living room. She let out a huff and made her way through the short hall to the main room, zoning in on the bedroom's missing wall units. They were heavy, but she'd manage to mount them like she had at her previous home. After all, they were for her precious books.

Eventually with the shelves anchored above her desk, Levy felt the desire to organize everything. All of her books and writing supplies had been placed in their appropriate locations. It helped her feel more in control of herself, and of things she couldn't. Now she was left with the cardboard box everything was toted in.

Holding it and not knowing if she'd need it again for something, Levy kicked it towards the closet. She twisted the door handle, the hinges creaking as it opened. Her interest was piqued as her hazel eyes spied a book.

The cover was a dark brownish color, looking sort of stained and worn, reminding her of leather. It was plain, no embellishments were seen on the cover or spine. Bending to pick it up, Levy examined the odd find. It was indeed leather, and it was cold. As if it had been stored in a basement, tossed aside in the dark.

She turned it over in her hands, blindly guiding herself towards her bed. Maybe it was an old book of fairy tales, or something that was made a long time ago full of stories she had never read. Feeling hopeful, she opened the cover as she sat on the mattress.

The pages were aged with a yellow tint like parchment, and a musky scent wafted to her nostrils. But they were blank. No words had been printed. She flipped the paper to look through the rest, but every single one was blank. Nothing had been ripped out or torn. It was as if it was a brand new book.

Or journal, Levy thought excitedly.

Her organizing was put on the backburner as her mind was filled with ideas for turning her newly acquired logbook into a daily diary. Something she could use to commemorate entering a new phase of her life. Already she was planning out how to decorate the front cover and start the beginning entries.

With a tome so fancy looking however, not just any pen would do. Levy reserved her bottles of ink for special pieces. It was expensive and rarely used it for that reason, and her quills were mostly used as decoration. Nevertheless, she set the book on the desk and pulled out the writing utensils.

She dipped the metal quill into the black ink jar and poised to write on the first page. As the tip touched the paper, Levy felt a strange sensation.

There was a tingling, much like her hand had fallen asleep. It pulled her palm downward against the page, though she could feel the smooth surface against her skin and a forcing pressure pushing on it. She tried to lift her hand, but nothing happened. Neither she nor the pen moved an inch.

Fear was beginning in the back of Levy's mind. It crept around to the front, as nothing had ever happened to her before this and she had nothing with which to compare it. Very soon, the tingling feeling moved up her arm and worked its way to her shoulder. It spread throughout her body, seemingly to paralyze her.

She let loose a frightened cry, her voice too muffled to be heard in the next room. A turquoise light appeared in the spot where the quill connected with the book and quickly sparked and grew until it completely consumed the tome.

The perplexing and terrifying pull seemed to engulf her entire body. She let out a scream, her voice sounding as if she was hearing it underwater. In an instant, she felt an intense pinching, a burning around her hand, and her vision turning the same turquoise as the light.

Everything went black then. The pain she had been experiencing completely vanished. She drifted off into a sleep-like state, unconcerned for her wellbeing. Simply existing.

* * *

Levy's eyes shot open.

At first the brown iris-orbs saw nothing, unfocused on anything in particular. She gasped when she recalled her last registered memories. The light. The pain. A hand ran down her bare arm, feeling the tiny bumps and noticing that she only wore a black tank top and leopard print lounge pants. No wonder she was cold.

Her surroundings surprised her more. The room was small, the walls a light grey. The lights were not the same color or on the ceiling as were common; they glowed a bright turquoise, located three-fourths up the grey barriers like the dotted lines on a road. A bold but thin black stripe was painted in the middle, all the way around her glowing within her confines. She looked at herself, and her skin had an eerie blue-green tone.

It all looked so foreign. So unreal.

Dragging herself up, Levy placed her hands on the wall. Immediately she pulled her hand back, as it was ice cold. Her fingers burned with the sensory memory. The floor was cool under her socked feet. She assumed it would have been the same if it weren't for the material.

"H-hello?" She said aloud, as if merely voicing an opinion. There were no windows, no other signs of life outside the room. The book she had found was laying open some feet away, the quill set across its page.

After hastily examining the thick tome for any markings that could tell her where she was, she gathered up the book and then inched her way around the room, inspecting the wall carefully with her hands, checking for anything that might open a door. After a moment, she came to a slight indent.

At her touch, the covering split in two and the two pieces disappeared to the side. She stared in wonder. The technology she had just witnessed was unlike any she had ever heard of, or ever seen in any science fiction film. The bright display at her eye level mesmerized her. There were blue words in symbols she didn't recognize, in what she immediately assumed was another -and very sophisticated- language.

"What is this? W-where…" She began, staring quizzically at the small panel. She couldn't wrap her mind around her situation. It had to be a dream. There was no other logical explanation.

She continued in her fascinated wonder and touched the screen, half out of curiousity, half out of desire to leave the room. A small bell like sound chimed, like the tone airlines used for the seatbelt sign. The symbols moved to form a new sentence structure and the wall space to the panel's left abruptly slid back into itself.

A startled yelp escaped Levy, her blue hair bouncing with her surprise. Clutching the book to her chest, she peeked around it. Beyond the opening was a hall, exactly the same as her room. Her shoulders fell, but she carefully made her way through the doorway. She craned her neck to look down the hall to the left, then the right. Ahead was the same. It began to feel as though she were in a turquoise and grey maze.

Once her body was clear from the entry, the grey door slid shut, effectively sealing Levy out. Now she was defenseless in a strange hallway, not having a clue as to where she was. Fear was heavy on her, as if it had taken an invisible form and sat on her shoulders.

A comm system dinged overhead, causing her to violently jump in reaction. A smooth female voice was heard, echoing into the halls. It spoke in a strange language, calm and in obvious directive. Levy simply began in one direction, tentatively taking a step, and then another, praying she didn't run into anyone. Or anything.

A few minutes later, there was a jarring. The floor and walls vibrated. The turquoise lights flickered. A red light replaced the bright blue, along with a simple alarm wail. The alarm frightened her; she had never heard a warning wail quite like it. A different voice came on the comm system, this time a male's voice. It was speaking in the same language as the one before, only this one was clearly panicked.

"I want to wake up now. Please, please wake up." Levy said to herself, then bit her lip, unsure of what to do. If it was indeed a dream, it was very life-like. She had had her fun but she would like to not see the end of this one.

Loud footsteps sounded behind her, and she spun around to see a form round the corner. It had a mechanical structure akin to a human, though it was evident it was not flesh and blood. After it came a human. He was tall, a foot or so taller than the mechanical form she saw first. Levy's eyes widened as she stared, frozen in place.

The figure seemed as though he was human. He was broad shouldered, muscular in the places a man would be. He wore a black shirt, the muscles of his arms showing underneath the sleeves. He walked with a definite purpose, looking over his shoulder, having not noticed her. His hair was buzzed on the sides, leaving the top and back a shaggy mess. The tips of his ears were pointed, and several piercings decorated them.

There was more vibration from the floor and walls, and a thundering shook them harder. It felt like an instant earthquake. Levy stumbled and caught herself on the wall.

"The ship is taking a lot of fire! We need to get the hell out of here before they destroy-"

"Just give me a minute!" His deep baritone voice spoke into the bracelet on the inside of his wrist of his free hand. In his other was some sort of silvery rifle type weapon. He sniffed the air, his head then whipping around towards her.

Intense red eyes locked onto Levy as she stared back in fear. She clung to the book as if it would protect her from harm. When she didn't say anything, he spoke up, his gaze intensifying as he took a large step forward. "Are you who they prophesied?"

Levy's mouth dropped open, her hand still on the wall. Her lips worked nervously. "W-wha… w-what? Where am I? W-who are you?"

She couldn't help but gaze at him. Air was exhaled from her lungs and she took a deep breath to restore it. A tingling sensation prickled her limbs and caused an involuntary shiver. The force of his eyes... it seemed as though she knew him, except she had never laid eyes on anyone so extraordinary. Those red irises, the black slit pupils. They pierced through her being. All she could do was watch as he took another sniff of the air.

"Sir, according to my calculations, this life form is female and is an alien to this quadrant of star systems; there is no planet in the vicinity that harbors her species." The smooth voice of the mechanical form's stated the information in a matter of fact tone. Its circular head rotated from the man to her, and back again.

"What species are you?" The human man-like figure asked, glancing towards the mechanical being.

Levy could hear them conversing, but she couldn't make her body react. She violently trembled, her lips quivering, and she knew if she spoke again, she may not make sense. Her brain was already trying to figure out what was happening. She didn't know what to say, let alone know how to say it.

She felt her knees begin to buckle. It was too much for the moment. Either she'd wake up now or…

"R-P, what else can you give me?" The man glanced towards the metal figure.

"She seems to be in shock."

"No, I meant information about who she is."

The face turned towards Levy. "She's Human."

Its tall companion pursed his lips. He brought his wrist up to his mouth, speaking into the comm link. "I've got her."

As he moved towards her, Levy snapped to, breaking out of her stupor. His arm reached out for her, but she backed away, a frown set on her face. "I'm not going with you."

"Oh, yes you are." The deep voice commanded. He grabbed her firmly by her arm. Levy briefly struggled, almost immediately knowing there was no escape his grasp.

"Tell me where you're taking me? Who are you?!" She weakly cried. Her energy was drained, her eyes burned, as it felt like she hadn't slept for a few days.

The tall man turned with her and headed back the way she had seen him come. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Then tell me where I am!" She gasped, her legs working fast to keep up with him. Her free arm tightly pressed the leather bound book her her body. She glanced behind her to see the mechanical companion sliding along with no indication of stride.

"You're on an abyss-damned ship, and if you don't come with me, you'll be damned along with it."

Not long after his gruff reply, they came to a corridor of transparent walls. The man briskly continued down the enclosed catwalk towards a loading dock on the other end. Levy's jaw dropped at the scenery.

An ever engulfing blackness prickled with white dots of various sizes and luminosity surrounded them. Everywhere she looked, she couldn't escaped the ever present darkness. Large space vessels seemed to float on nothing, suspended on air -yet she knew there was none- outside the transparent walls. Red streams of light beams erupted from them and struck the ship they were currently aboard. Violent vibrations shook the floor.

Levy fearfully looked from the warring ships to her captor. Although he was leading her away to who knew where, he was gentle about it. His grip was tight enough to keep her with him, but still loose as not to hurt her. His clipped pace was deliberate and was completely understandable; she'd rather not die on a futuristic spacecraft.

Once at the end of the walkway, the man touched a small panel by the door, his fingers pressing symbols on the screen. A small tone sounded, and the door slid open. The mechanical being entered silently and without instruction. Her tall captor placed a hand on the back of her neck and guided her inside after.

She found herself in a new space of glowing turquoise, just like the one where she had awakened. Her body froze again as her eyes took in every new thing. The man gently pushed her further in the room, never looking directly at her. Behind him, the heavy grey door sealed them in. The two came to another section of grey walls and turquoise lighting, though this part was a little dimmer, the lights gradually faded into what seemed to Levy as the inside of a car at night; blackness ahead with the headlight beams pointed out onto the road, the dash lit up with gauges and other dials.

Levy now realized they had entered into another ship. There were two pilot chairs and dashboard at the far, dark end, with four chairs behind and to the side, facing each other. Small windows were above those. The turquoise lighting of the back of the large room had a calming effect on her. She took a deep breath and chose to collapse into the first chair she came to.

It was clear that the man and the metal being were no threats to her. Had they been, she assumed she would have already been killed or taken prisoner, and none too gently. Unlike this one. He moved past her and sat down in the pilot's chair, putting on a headset. The mechanical companion already had the rumbling ship ready to leave.

Biting her lip, Levy didn't know what to do. She hadn't woken up, if it was a dream. She glanced to the book in her arms, the quill end poking up through the pages. The two items had been with her the entire time. Her heart began to beat faster. What if- could this all really be actuality?

"Um," Levy hummed, rising from her seat. The man slightly turned his head at her hesitant approach.

He grunted. "We're about to jump into hyper speed. Sit down and strap in."

"We only have a few a minutes before _The Matrinn_ is completely disabled and destroyed," the mechanical form chimed. His intricate metal fingers began dancing across the dashboard panels, and a small, holographic projection of the massive craft they had just been aboard rose up with red indicators everywhere, signaling its fate.

"Wait!" Levy's voice rose with a small cry.

They both turned towards her. She bit her lip again, unsure.

"I-I have no idea what's happening. I haven't woken up yet and I'm afraid I won't… What's going on? Where are we? W-who are you?"

"Woken up yet?" The black haired man repeated. "You seem fully awake to me. We're in the Arqoi sector, in the middle of a starship battle, which we have won. And the war we will eventually win because of you."

Levy's eyes narrowed, her voice raising in octave. "Because of _me_?"

The man gave an annoyed glance towards his metal friend. "Are you sure she's it? She's kinda dense."

The ship shuddered and jerked, sending Levy to the floor in a pile. The book slipped from her hands, but she immediately brought it back to her chest. She looked up at them, her wild blue hair in her eyes.

"I am afraid I don't understand your tone, sir. Could this be another instance of sarcasm you had earlier mentioned?" The smooth, electronic voice said, and its head turned to look at his friend.

"Just crank it, R-P. Let's get the hell outta here."

From her spot on the floor, Levy spoke up again. "Just tell me who you are, and if you're a good guy or a bad one."

There was a rough chuckle. "Call me Gajeel. This is R-P, and there's another below in the engine room."

A whine slowly started to increase in volume, vibrations began to rattle the whole ship. Levy knew something was about to happen, and quickly scooted towards the chair behind Gajeel. Through the windows, Levy saw white begin to streak through the blackness outside. Her stomach lurched with the knowledge that she wasn't sleeping. She was wide awake in the middle of space. In a futuristic space craft. How in the world did she end up here?

"As for the rest," Gajeel stated, touching glowing buttons. There was a loud whine and the white streaks beyond grew in size and had a blue tint as the spacecraft gained more speed. "Good, bad. It's all subjective."

* * *

The next 6 prompts will continue with the story line.


End file.
